Tears of True Love
by DaniGirl101
Summary: Orochimaru takes control of Sasuke, and the worse happens, Sakura ends up in a coma! Will she ever come out of it? So much going on! AH! Now, you WILL read and you WILL review and you WILL like! Got it? Cause I really don't want to get the chainsaw...
1. Utmost Regret

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: **Ok everyone, thanks for coming. I need your help. At the moment, I'm working on _'The Prophecy'_ and I have decided to work on one more story. My dilemma; I have two ideas! So, I've written the 1st chapter of each, and whichever gets the most reviews will win. So, read this, then go and read _'Angels and Demons Don't Mix'_ and tell me which you liked better. Thanks for the help! So, here you go…

* * *

**Tears of True Love**

**Chapter 01 – Utmost Regret**

Naruto and Sakura came rushing through the woods. They were hoping from tree to tree, looking for something, or someone… "Stupid Sasuke… running away with Orochimaru… making us go chase after him…" Naruto mumbled as they continued racing forward.

"Shut up Naruto! It's not his fault!" Sakura yelled, getting quite annoyed with the blonde haired freak.

"Why not? We have to blame someone, and I vote him." Naruto shot back.

"He's being controlled by Orochimaru, so really, it's all Orochimaru's fault." She stated.

Naruto knew she was right, "Still, I blame Sasuke…"

Sakura just sighed as they continued rushing forward. Suddenly, a kunai came crashing through the air, missing Naruto by a hair. The two teens quickly turned, seeing Sasuke sitting in a nearby tree. "Ok, so mission, knock some sense into him." Sakura said, readying her kunai. "I've been waiting for this, a time when I can actually beat him up without getting in trouble! Awesome!" Naruto said, grinning wildly. Sakura sighed and the fight was on.

The three hoped to the ground and began clashing kunai, no one getting even the faintest of scratches. Soon, they made their way to an open clearing, where to Sakura and Naruto's surprise, someone was waiting for them. Kabuto came charging toward Naruto, who quickly dodged his attack. Now it was a two on two battles, Naruto facing Kabuto and Sakura with Sasuke. The battles went on and on, each person getting fairly well injured, but not enough to stop them.

Sakura began to try and get Sasuke back through words. "Sasuke, come on! This isn't you!" Sasuke glared at her, "You don't know me pinky!" he called, attempting to shove a kunai into her arm, but she quickly dodged it. Sakura had become much stronger, and she had a good chance against Sasuke, but the Gods weren't with her.

**

* * *

**

"Poor girl, does she really have to die?" came a boy's voice.

"It's destiny my grandson. We can't do anything to stop it."

**

* * *

**

Suddenly, Sakura felt something. She felt… wet. She looked down, and there in her gut, was a kunai. Blood began to rush out of the wound quickly, covering the ground with a thick red paint. She quickly began having trouble breathing, but continued to fight. Suddenly, Sasuke took his hand and jabbed it into her wound, forcing it to open even further. He ran her toward a tree, where she hit her back. She cried out in pain, then all went black.

Sasuke's eyes quickly changed from the red sharinga to their normal onyx. He looked before him, seeing Sakura's body hanging limply from the tree. He quickly pulled back his hand, and Sakura feel to the ground. He slowly looked down at his quivering hand, covered in hot red blood. Suddenly, he fell to his knees.

Naruto had just finished knocking out Kabuto when he turned and saw it all. Sasuke ramming Sakura into a tree, then dropping her, then he too fell. Naruto stood in shock, eyes wide with fear. He then rushed forward to Sakura. "Sakura, wake up!" he called, shaking her gently. She didn't move. He quickly turned to Sasuke. "YOU!" he cried. "You did this to her!" Sasuke just sat there. He didn't give any response. "You might have killed her! You idiot! I don't know why we want you back anyways! You did nothing but hurt her!" Suddenly, Sasuke looked up. "Shut up!" he cried. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed Sasuke's face, which was covered in water. Yes, no spelling error, Sasuke was crying.

Naruto quickly shut up, and then looked down at Sakura. "We have to get her back." He said quietly. Sasuke suddenly stood up; grabbed Sakura's limp body, and began carrying her bridal style back toward the village. Naruto fallowed behind, no one saying a word.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Naruto sat in a waiting room at the Konoha hospital, Sasuke's hand still covered in Sakura's blood. A doctor came out, and both boys looked up. Their eyes filled with both hope and fear. "We've fixed the wound up, but she's not conscious. She's in a coma, and frankly…" he turned his head. "We aren't sure if she'll make it."

Sasuke stared down at his bloody hand, trying to make sense of it all. _'What have I done?'_

**

* * *

**

Sakura suddenly found herself in a large white room. She quickly got into fight stance, wondering where the hell she might me. Suddenly, a laugh was heard. "You're a spunky one, aren't you."

Sakura looked up to see a large counter with four men sitting behind it. Three were fully-grown, if not elderly, and the fourth was no more then 16, Sakura's age. "Who are you?" she asked, not getting up from fighting stance.

"We are the Gods!" The eldest said with much pride. "And this is my grandson." He muttered, pointing over to the boy.

"Ok… sure…" Sakura said_. 'These guys are crazy if they think I'm going to believe that!'_ she thought.

"Hey, don't call us crazy!" came the second man's voice. Sakura looked up. _'They heard me?'_

"Yes, of coarse we did. We know all." Came the third man.

Sakura quickly stood up strait. "Ok… so if you are God… or, Gods… then why am I here?"

The men looked from one man to the other. Then the 1st and eldest man spoke up. "We'll sweaty, you're dead."

Sakura then fell to the floor in a complete faint.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura:** WHAT? How am I dead! You can't do that!

**Sasuke:** And why did I have to kill her? Now my hands are all bloody…

**Dani (me): **God, you're a wimp!

**Sakura:** Make me come back!

**Dani:** No!

**Sakura:** Fine, I'll do it then…

**Dani:** My story, you no touchy!

**Sakura:** Humph…

**Dani:** Anyway, make sure you READ THIS:

**A/N:** Ok, I know it was sort of short, but still. Now, please go read _'Angels and Demons Don't Mix'_ then review and tell me which you like better. Thanks. I should continue the story soon, but if I don't get enough reviews it will take a bit longer. Well, that's all. Thanks for reading, Dani out!

**

* * *

**


	2. Sakura, The Wingless Angel

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hello everyone. So, liked it? Looks like it, cause I got like 150 hits. Ya, I know, sad number, but still, some people are interested, so I'm happy. Anyway, so Sakura is officially dead… or is she? (You: What? Now you just made me confuzild! ) Ha, sorry about that. Everything will be explained in 3…2…1…

**

* * *

**

**Tears Of True Love**

**Chapter 02 – Sakura, The Wingless Angel**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She lay on a bed, or maybe a couch, she couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it wasn't the floor, so that was a good sign. She slowly sat up, noticing it was a bed. "Oh, you're up." Sakura turned, and sure enough, sitting in the corner of the room in a small armchair was the boy from the council earlier. _'What was he doing over there? What if he was… eww! Gross! Bad thought, bad bad thouth...'_ "Umm… and you are hear because…" Sakura said. The boy smiled. "To show you around. My grandpa said when someone faints, it's not a good sign."

Sakura looked at the kid. He was clearly her age, if not a year or two more. His hair was a deep brown, laid messily on the top of his head. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. _'Not much of an angel… except for the who wing thing.' _He had a large pair of wings portraying from his back. _'Yup, defiantly something going on. Maybe I really am…'_

"Come on." The boy called. He had already walked over to the door. "We have some things to see." Sakura quickly got out of bed and fallowed him. Suddenly, Sakura gasped. Outside was, well, lets just say, heaven. Everything seemed to shine. There was not one cloud in the sky, maybe that's because they were all under their feet. Really, heaven looked a lot like Earth, just more breathtaking. Everything seemed so pure, so youthful. Sakura suddenly giggled. 'Youthful. God, even when I'm dead, Lee seems to haunt my thoughts with his stupid talks. Well, maybe they weren't all that stupid. I guess he was right…'

The boy turned to her after hearing her small laugh. She turned to him, "Oh, sorry. Just… thinking." The boy shrugged, and began walking down the perfectly made street ways, which were only inhabited with people on foot: no cars, no buses, no nothing. He began pointing out many different things. Turns out, heaven is a lot like Earth. It had ice-cream shops, grocery stores, malls, gyms, and parks, even real-estate agencies. "So, pretty much, an after life?" Sakura said. The boy nodded. "Sort of. But, no one really fights up here. It's just too…" "Peaceful." Sakura cut off. It was true. The place just had something about it that seemed to take away all anger, all hate.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Tadashi." The boy said, smiling. "And you?" Sakura smiled. "Sakura Haruno."

The day went by, and the two grew closer. They learned a lot about the other, and they became very good friends. Suddenly, something caught Sakura's eye. She suddenly stopped, turning to a display from a shop. Really, she didn't care for the lamps inside the window; she wasn't really looking at them anyway. She was looking at her reflection. She wore her normal red dress with a small slit down the side, for maximum movement. She looked the exact same as she did when she was alive. Yes, at first, that seems pretty normal, but Sakura was trained to pick up detail. "Why don't I have any wings?" she asked. Everyone had wings; Tadashi, the Gods, everyone on the streets, but she didn't.

Tadashi turned to her, "Well, really you're not dead." Sakura glared at him. "What! Then why am I here?" Tadashi sighed, and then continued. "Well, your body is in a coma at the moment, and it doesn't seem like your coming out. The only time people will come here without being dead will be if your in a coma, and going to die. So, really, you aren't dead, but when you do, you'll get your wings." Sakura nodded, soaking in this information. "Ok… wow, heaven has a bunch of confusing rules!" Tadashi laughed.

Soon, the day was ending, so Tadashi took Sakura to a small house on a side street, leading away from the city. "This will be your house, and if you want, you can buy another, when you make enough. So, this is officially yours. Enjoy!" Sakura smiled. "See you tomorrow?" she asked, just about to walk inside. "Tomorrow." Tadashi smiled, and then he walked away just as Sakura shut the door behind her.

She laid herself over the bed, extremely tired from the day's excitement. "So, I'm dead. Great!" she sighed. Immediately, she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura:** Wait, so I'm dead, but then again... I'm not?

**Dani:** Pretty much.

**Sakura:** Ok… urg! Confused!

**Dani:** Just go along with it. It doesn't really matter.

**Sakura:** And who is this Tadashi?

**Dani:** Your new best friend

**Sakura:** Oh, no boyfriend? He's cute…

**Dani:** No. Are you totally forgetting about Sasuke?

**Sakura:** Sasuke who?

**Sasuke:** Hey!

**Sakura:** Just kidding! But come on, I'm dead… sort of…

**Dani:** Just wait, ok. Don't jump on Tadashi so soon.

**Sakura:** Humph…

**A/N:** I know, super short chapter, but the next part is too long to fit in here. Well, really it's short too, but it needs another title. The chapters will get longer, don't worry. Now, review! I'm in a bit of a bad mood, so I advise you listen. Grr… (You: did you just growl at me?) Hell ya! (You: ep!)

**

* * *

**


	3. He's Not A Jerk

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ok, so lets get started. This chapter is short, and I mean VERY short. Don't come at me with any kunai when you realize how short it is…

**

* * *

**

**Tears of True Love**

**Chapter 03 – He's Not a Jerk!**

Days went by, and Sakura and Tadashi had become the best of friends. Sakura's cheery attitude had returned, but her wings still didn't come…

"When will I just freaking give up? I want wings too!" Sakura began ranting as she and Tadashi walked down the streets. Tadashi laughed. "Well, now that I know you, I can see why. You aren't one to give up without a fight." Sakura sighed. "Stupid coma…"

Suddenly, a voice filled the air, "Hello everyone! It's that time of week again!" Sakura looked rather confused. "What the hell was that?" Tadashi laughed again. "That's just the announcer for the weekly show. See." He pointed toward a large screen above their heads. "Each week, one death is chosen and aired." Sakura glared at him, "But that's so… not right! Why do they do that?" Tadashi shrugged, "We need gossip, and we have no cable up her." Sakura shrugged, then turned back to the screen.

"Ok, so this weeks death goes to…" the man opened an envelope that sat before him. "Sakura Haruno!"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

Suddenly, the screen changed. It was now placed in a thick forest. A boy with black blue hair came charging toward a girl with bubblegum pink hair. The two went at each other: punch, jab, stab, block. It went on and on, and everyone was rather amazed at their quick movements. But Sakura wasn't as happy as they were, she was more… horrified. _'No… not again... no…' _Then, out of the blue, the boy jabbed his hand forward, shoving a kunai into her gut. He then shoved his hand into the wound, forcing it to grow deeper. Everyone around gasped, Sakura almost fainted. Blood came pouring out of her wound. Everyone gave a disgusted sound, Sakura almost gagged. He charged her toward a tree, and there she screamed. Then, nothing...She stopped moving, stopped screaming, just stopped. Everyone was whispering, Sakura was crying.

Tadashi turned to his new friend with wide eyes. _'She had to go through all that? God…'_

Suddenly the announcer came on. "That was Sakura Haruno, a fourteen-year-old ninja of Konoha. And the boy, Sasuke Uchiha, was suposed to beher friend!" Everyone began talking even louder, and Sakura cried even more. She had tried to force that out of her mind, but it just had to come back. _'Why?'_

Tadashi realized everyone was turning toward them, so he quickly grabbed Sakura and walked her away. They found a small bench and sat down, and still she cried. Tadashi held her hand, but she didn't care at the moment, she was too depressed. People began walking by the pair, "Hey! You're Sakura aren't you? That guy is such a jerk." Soon, Sakura couldn't take it. She was now filled not with depression, but with anger. "He...is...NOT!" Tadashi turned to her surprised. "He is not a jerk! He didn't mean to! He… he…" then she trailed off. She couldn't take it, so she did the only thing she knew how to do, she ran.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura:** NO! Why… I… -tears-

**Dani:** It's ok… shhh… calm down.

**Sakura:** But, why did I have to see it again? I freaking LIVED it!

**Dani:** I know, it'll be ok…

**Sasuke:** Could you stop crying? It's not all that bad…

**Sakura:** Fine! Let's kill you off and see how you like it!

**Sasuke:** Well, if Itachi comes with me…

**Sakura:** Grr, you little…

**Dani:** Itachi isn't even in this story, so just forget it! Anyway, read this!

**A/N:** I know, short. PLEASE, don't attack me. Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon, and it will be way longer… ok, maybe it won't, but it will be very VERY interesting. And remember, if you kill me off, you won't finish the story. Ha! I got you there! Ok, so review! Dani out!

**

* * *

**


	4. Sakura's Mission

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Poor Sakura, Sasuke killed her, but still she loves him… how cute! So, very interesting chapter here we come!

**

* * *

**

**Tears of True Love**

**Chapter 04 – Sakura's Mission**

Sakura sat on her bed, hugging her legs tightly up to her chin. Suddenly, a load knock came on the door. At first, she didn't want to answer, wished she could stay alone with herself in privacy, after all, that's all she had been doing for the past 2 day, ever since the stupid TV. show ruined her life… after life. Eventually she sighed, realizing she couldn't hide away in the dark forever. "Come in."

The door creaked open, reviling the all too familiar Tadashi. "Hey, you ok?" he said. Sakura looked up at him in surprise. _'He actually cares? Wow, I guess I'm not really all that alone up here after all…'_ "Yah, I guess." She brought her legs closer to her chest and quickly found her feet very interesting again. Tadashi took a seat on the foot of her bed. "Well, if you're up to it, my Grandpa has asked to see you." Sakura switched her gaze from her feet to his eyes. "What? Why?" Sakura sat in a more upright position. "Well, he wants you to go on a mission." Sakura suddenly felt a quick jerk in her spine. It was as if she was back home, being asked to go on a mission. She wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or not. "What kind of mission?" Tadashi stood. "Well, usually during a mission an angel is sent to earth to try and prevent some type of death." Sakura looked at him in confusion. "But why me? I mean, I'm not even an official angel yet." Tadashi shrugged. "My Grandpa has his reasons… I think. Well, you coming?" She thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. Tadashi smiled down at her, extending his hand to hers.

Soon, the two were walking down the streets toward what seemed like the center of the city. After a few minutes of walking, a large marble building came into view. Suddenly, Tadashi stopped, thus making Sakura too halt and turn to see him. "I can't go any further. Only the person summoned on can go in." Sakura nodded, then turned back to the church like building before her.

As soon as she walked into the building, the doors closed behind her. Most would have jumped at the sudden noise, but Sakura was a trained Ninja, she was used to that sort of thing. Before her sat the large counter that she saw just a few days earlier. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura looked up to face the old man from when she first arrived. "Yes sir. What did you want me for?" The old man shuffled in his seat. "Well, as my grandson has most likely mentioned, we need you for a mission. Someone down on Earth is in danger, and we need you to help them." Sakura nodded. "This person is planning on committing suicide, so we need you to prevent this from happening." Once again, she nodded. "But sir, why me?" The old man coughed loudly. "Because, we send angels down who know the person personally, so they have a better chance of helping them." Sakura's eyes widened as images of all her friends rushed through her head. Eventually, she stammered in a weak voice, "W-who is it?" The old man folded his hands and rested them on his bearded chin. "Someone we are sure you know well, a boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura just about fainted on the spot…again. Her eyes grew even wider as she stared into nothingness. Many thoughts rushed through her head, but strangely enough, none were of hate or anger toward he so called killer, but of friendship and love. Suddenly, Sakura could see herself standing on the small bridge in Konoha. Sasuke stood, leaning against the railing only inches from her. Then, a dark flash appeared and all she could see was a deep red blood, splattering from every angel, and then Sasuke's body lying motionless on the ground, blood pouring freely. When she snapped out of it, she found herself kneeling in the ground, tears trickling down her face into a pool on the marble floor bellow.

"Sakura, I you hold a grudge against him, we can find another." Sakura looked up at the council sitting before her and shook her head. "No, I'll do it." She brought her arm up to her eyes, whipping away any lose tears, and then she stood. "Do you want to be sent now?" Sakura thought about this for a moment, then shook her head once more "I want to say goodbye to Tadashi first." The old man nodded, and Sakura rushed to the doors.

When she pushed the large oak doors open, the sun came shining in on her face, causing her to squint. After a moment, she found Tadashi. "Tadashi!" He turned to her, smiling. "Well, are you going?" She nodded. Suddenly Tadashi noticed the stains on her face. "Who was it." He said in a quiet voice. Sakura looked down at her feet. "Sasuke." Tadashi's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe even though he had killed her, she was willing to save him. Still, he knew that he didn't have the whole picture, and didn't want to cause Sakura pain by asking. "So, when are you leaving?" She looked back up at him. "Well, now I think. I just wanted to tell you I'd be gone for a bit." He nodded, "Ok. See you when you get back." Sakura nodded and turned to leave. She darted down the street back toward the building. Tadashi stood still, watching her go. "Good luck Sakura."

**

* * *

**

**Sakura:** WHAT? Sasuke's going to kill himself! WHY!

**Sasuke: **I'm killing myself! No! Itachi isn't dead yet! I can't!

**Dani: **Don't worry, he'll be ok… kind of… hum, would that count as ok…

**Sasuke + Sakura: **What the hell are you talking about!

**Dani: **Ha! Not telling, you need to read the next chapter to find out!

**Sakura:** …Stupid author…

**Sasuke:** …-humph-…

**Dani:** He he! I'm evil!

**A/N:** I know, this one was short too. I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. I should finish this story soon though. Lets see… -goes over plot in head-… about… 4 or 5 more chapters to go. Almost done! Well… knowing me, not really, but still. I am _hoping_ to finish soon. Don't kill me if I don't though! Review! Dani out!

* * *


End file.
